


Seven Days

by APerfectNobody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, First Chapter Is Literally Just Revenge Of The Sith, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Does Kinda Help Though, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Like This Is Heavily Inspired By The Movie, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Makes More Sense If You've Seen The Movie, before i fall au, but it's not necessary, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: Before I Fall AU. Anakin was given a chance to do it all over again. And then another. And then a few more. Seven chances, seven days. To make it right, to change his fate, to end the day a different way.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 51
Kudos: 179





	1. Canon

**Author's Note:**

> so a while back i watched Before I Fall and a piece of my soul died and i cried my fucking eyes out BUT IN A GOOD WAY LIKE CRYING BUT IN A COOL WAY (aye harry styles quotes we love em) so i decided i loved this movie so much i needed to write an au about it. that was about two months ago. i kinda edited a bit then but mostly abandoned writing for the last couple of months after that so i never got around to posting. anyway now i'm back but i'm a little dusty in the writing department so i decided that editing my already written story and finally posting it seems like a good way to dust off and get myself back in the groove so that i can actually go finish my series !!! sooooo i hope y'all enjoy this
> 
> the first chapter is just canon because i needed to set it up as the first day but the rest of the chapters will be different and will feature a look into anakin's thought process throughout the seven days.
> 
> ps its just typical isn't it like i haven't even finished my whole SERIES IN PROGRESS but i'm posting a whole new story. typical.

“Lock onto them, Artoo. Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids.”

“I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy.” Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

\---

“Odd Ball, do you copy?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Copy, Red Leader.” Odd Ball replied.

“Mark my position and form your squad up behind me…” Obi-Wan commands.

“We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position.”

\---

“This is where the fun begins…” Anakin grinned.

“Let them pass between us.”

\---

“I'm going to go help them out!”

“No, no! They are doing their job so we can do ours.”

\---

“Missiles. Pull up!”

“They overshot us.”

“They're coming around!”

“All right, Arfour. No, no. Nothing too fancy.”

“Surge all power units. Artoo! Stand by the reverse thrusters.” Anakin spun his starfighter. The missiles spun and collided. 

\---

“Flying is for droids.” Suddenly, Obi-Wan shuddered, and his ship started to plummet toward the surface of the Trade Federation Cruiser. The trailing missiles flew into what looked like debris, and detonated. Five silver balls flew out of the debris and attached themselves to the ship. The balls popped open, revealing small buzzdroids that began to crawl across the surface. “I'm hit! Anakin?”

\---

“The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here.” Anakin moved into position just off Obi-Wan's left side and angled his ship so his guns are pointing at the droids crawling over Obi-Wan’s starfighter. Anakin fired and vaporized the two buzz droids, along with the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship. “In the name of…”

“Steady… steady…”

“Anakin, hold your fire. You're not helping here.”

“I agree, bad idea. Swing right… ease over… steady…”

“I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin.”

“Move to the right.”

“Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do.”

“I'm not leaving without you, Master.”

\---

“The General’s command ships is dead ahead.”

“Well have you noticed the shields are still up?!” Obi-Wan asked, panicking a bit.

“Sorry, Master.” Anakin said before firing on the ship, bringing the shields down. Unfortunately, this caused the doors to the hangar bay to close.

“Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head a bit.

\---

“The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire.”

Anakin searched through the Force. “I sense Count Dooku.”

“I sense a trap.”

“Next move?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Spring the trap.”

\---

“Oh, it’s you…” Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber.

“What was that all about?”

“Well, Artoo has been…”

“No loose wire jokes. He's doing the best he can.”

“Did I say anything?”

“He's trying.”

“I didn't say anything!”

\---

Obi-Wan bowed. “Chancellor.”

“Are you all right?” Anakin asked.

“Count Dooku.” Palpatine said quietly.

\---

“This time we will do it together.”

“I was about to say that.”

Count Dooku jumped down to the main level.

“Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord.” Palpatine warned them.

“Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty.” Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan and Anakin threw off their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers.

“Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor.”

“You won't get away this time, Dooku.” Obi-Wan said.

\---

“My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count.”

“Good. Twice the pride, double the fall.”

\---

“I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don’t use them.”

\---

“Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!” Palpatine orders.

“I shouldn't…”

“Do it!”

\---

“You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive.”

“Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that, Chancellor. It's not the Jedi way.”

“It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People. Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive.”

\---

“Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late.” Palpatine rushed.

“He seems to be all right. No broken bones, breathing's all right.”

“Leave him, or we'll never make it.”

“His fate will be the same as ours.” Anakin picked up Obi-Wan, slinging him over his shoulder, and headed for the elevators.

\---

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine hung precariously on the side of the bottomless elevator shaft. Obi-Wan regained consciousness and tried to look around.

“Easy… We're in a bit of a situation.” Anakin said.

“Did I miss something?” Obi-Wan looked down and saw Palpatine and the bottomless pit. They heard Artoo beeping on Obi-Wan's comlink. The ship began to roll. They heard the elevator brakes release and looked up to see the elevator heading toward them.

“Hold on.” Anakin said.

“What is that?” Obi-Wan asked. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up to watch the elevator approaching them at high speed, then Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. “Oops.”

“Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator!” Anakin yelled.

“Too late! Jump!”

\---

“Ray shields.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to express his total disappointment. “Wait a minute, how'd this happen? We're smarter than this.”

“Apparently not, Master.”

\---

“I say… patience.” Anakin suggested.

“Patience! That's your plan, is it?” Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields.” Suddenly, Artoo came skidding across the hallway and bashed into the opposite wall. He took a moment to compose himself. “See! No problem.”

\---

“Anakin Skywalker… I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older.”

“General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected.”

“Jedi scum…”

“Anakin try not to upset him. We have a job to do.”

“Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.”

“Not this time. And this time you won't escape.”

\---

“All the escape pods have been launched.”

“Grievous. Can you fly a cruiser like this?”

“You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?”

“Well?”

“Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in.”

\---

“We lost something.” Anakin noticed.

“Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship.” Obi-Wan replied.

\---

“Another happy landing.”

\---

“Are you coming, Master?”

“Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy.”

“Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation.”

“Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back.”

“All because of your training, Master.”

“Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians.”

“All right. But you owe me… and not for saving your skin for the tenth time…”

“Ninth time… that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing.”

\---

“Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back.”

“I missed you, Padme.”

“There were whispers… that you'd been killed.”

“I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been… If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges.” Anakin pulled her in for another kiss.

“Wait, not here…”

“Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married.”

“Anakin don't say things like that. You're important to the Republic… to ending this war. I love you more than anything, but I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me…”

“I've given my life to the Jedi order, but I'd only give up my life, for you.”

\---

“Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant.”

“That's… that's wonderful.” Anakin said, taking Padme in his arms.

“What are we going to do?”

“We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.”

\---

“Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know… where we would be safe. I could go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens.”

“You are so beautiful.”

“It's only because I'm so in love…”

“No, it's because I'm so in love with you.”

“So love has blinded you?”

“Well, that's not exactly what I meant…”

“But it's probably true.”

\---

Anakin woke up in a panic. He was covered in sweat. He looked over in the bed and saw Padme sound asleep next to him. 

Anakin got out from under the sheets and sat on the side of the bed, breathing heavily. He took a moment to regain his composure and then left the room.

Padme woke up, and realized Anakin was gone. She got out of bed and went downstairs to look for him.

\---

“What's bothering you?”

“Nothing…” Anakin touched the japor snippet around Padme’s neck, the one that Anakin gave her when he was a small boy. “I remember when I gave this to you.”

“Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?”

“It was a dream.”

“Bad?”

“Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died.”

“And?”

“It was about you.”

“Tell me.”

“It was only a dream.” Padme gave him a long, worried look. Anakin took a deep breath. “You die in childbirth…”

“And the baby?”

“I don't know.”

“It was only a dream.”

Anakin took Padme in his arms. “I won't let this one become real, Padme.” They embraced, then parted.

“Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers you are the father, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order.”

“I know.”

“Anakin, do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?”

Anakin became suspicious. “Have you told him anything?”

“No, but he's your mentor, your best friend… he must suspect something.”

“He's been a father to me, but he's still on the Council. Don't tell him anything.”

“I won't, Anakin.”

“I don't need his help… Our baby is a blessing, not a problem.”

\---

“Premonitions… premonitions. Hmm… these visions you have…”

“They are of pain, suffering, death…”

“Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?” Yoda asked.

“Someone…”

“…Close to you?”

“Yes.”

“Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side.”

“I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda.”

“Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is.”

“What must I do, Master Yoda?”

“Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.”

\---

“The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today.”

“Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war.”

“Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine.”

“Be careful of what?”

“He has requested your presence.”

“What for?”

“He would not say.”

“He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?”

“All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed.”

“I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?”

“The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings.”

\---

“Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative.”

“I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order.”

“Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine.”

“I understand.”

“You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.”

“What? How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?”

“Take a seat, young Skywalker.”

“Forgive me, Master.”

\---

“What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!”

“Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age… It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs.”

“I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council…”

“But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off.”

“That has nothing to do with this.”

\---

“Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you.”

“And?”

“Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation.”

“What situation?”

“The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.”

“They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!”

“We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not.”

“Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?”

“This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally.”

“The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here.”

“That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired.”

“Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer.”

“Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place.”

“You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor… and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?”

“The Council is asking you.”

\---

“Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?”

Anakin became suspicious. “What do you mean?”

“What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?”

“I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!”

“Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen… Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume.”

“Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs.”

\---

“You wanted to see me, Chancellor.”

“Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system.”

“At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war.”

“I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far…”

\---

“I know they don't trust you…”

“Or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy for that matter.”

“I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken.”

“Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?” Anakin didn’t say anything. He simply looked down. “They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?”

“I don't know… I don't know what to say.”

“Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. All those who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi.”

“The Jedi use their power for good.”

“Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful.”

“The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves.”

“And the Jedi don't?”

“The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others.”

\---

“Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis ‘the wise’?”

“No.”

“I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.”

“He could actually save people from death?”

“The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.”

“What happened to him?”

“He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic… he could save others from death, but not himself.”

“Is it possible to learn this power?”

“Not from a Jedi.”

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.”

The Council all looked at Anakin a bit disturbed.

“The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor.” Master Windu said.

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed.

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated.

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided.

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed.

\---

“You're going to need me on this one, Master.”

“Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase.” Obi-Wan started to turn and leave.

“Master!” Obi-Wan stopped and Anakin walked over to him. “Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me.”

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.” Obi-Wan started down the ramp, then turned back.

\---

“Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you.”

“Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you.”

\---

“There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment.”

“Not fit? Why would anyone think that?”

“They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator.”

“That's ridiculous. Who?”

“No one knows who she is… only that she is a Senator.”

“That's impossible. I would know.”

“Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see… Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure your Master will do fine.”

\---

“Save your energy.”

“I can't!”

“Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up…”

Anakin woke up.

\---

“Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?”

“He came by this morning.”

“What did he want?”

“He's worried about you.”

“You told him about us, didn't you?”

She continued to walk to the bedroom, and he followed. “He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress.”

“And he's not?”

“You have been moody lately.”

“I'm not moody…”

“Anakin! Don't do this again.”

“I don't know… I feel… lost.”

“Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand.”

“Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me.”

“They trust you with their lives.”

“Something's happening… I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied… I want more, and I know I shouldn't.”

“You expect too much of yourself.”

“I have found a way to save you.”

“Save me?”

“From my nightmares.”

“Is that what's bothering you?”

“I won't lose you, Padme.”

\---

“General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Cody reported.

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin left the room. Commander Cody’s hologram disappeared.

\---

“Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous.”

“We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge.”

“I should be there with him.”

“It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?”

“I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me.”

“They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.” They began to walk into the hallway.

“How do you know the ways of the Force?”

“My mentor taught me everything about the Force… even the nature of the dark side.”

“You know the dark side?”

“Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you.”

“I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family.”

“Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.”

“What did you say?”

“Use my knowledge, I beg you…”

“You're the Sith Lord!” Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

“I know what has been troubling you… Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi… a life of significance, of conscience.”

“You're wrong!”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“I would certainly like to.”

“I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger.”

Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine’s throat. There was a tense moment, then Anakin relaxed, and turned off his lightsaber. “I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council.”

“Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?”

“I will quickly discover the truth of all this.”

“You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme.” Anakin stared at him for a moment. Palpatine turned and moved to his office. “I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all…”

\---

“Master Windu, I must talk to you.”

“What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.”

“He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”

“A Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we have been looking for.”

“How do you know this?”

“He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.”

“I must go, Master.”

“No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return.”

“Yes, Master.”

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.”

\---

“You are under arrest, My Lord.”

“Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over.”

“You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost.”

“No! No! You will die!” Palpatine raised his hands, and lightning bolts shot out. They were blocked by Master Windu’s lightsaber. Palpatine was pushed back against the window sill. “He is a traitor, Anakin.”

“He's the traitor. Stop him!”

“Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him.”

“Don't listen to him, Anakin.”

“Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. I can't… I give up. Help me. I am weak… I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer.”

“You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all.” Master Windu proclaimed.

“You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial.” Anakin said.

“He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive.”

“I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please.”

“It is not the Jedi way…” Anakin insisted. But Master Windu raised his sword to kill the Chancellor. “He must live…”

“Please don't, please don't…”

“I need him…”

“Please don't…”

“NO!” Just as Master Windu was about to slash Palpatine, Anakin stepped in and cut off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. As Master Windu stared at Anakin in shock, Palpatine sprang to life. The full force of Palpatine's powerful bolts blasted Master Windu. He attempted to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force was too great. As blue rays engulfed his body, he was flung out the window and fell twenty stories to his death.

“Power! Unlimited power!” Palpatine’s face has changed into a horrible mask of evil. Anakin looked on in horror. Palpatine cackled.

“What have I done?” Anakin sat down, in agony.

“You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force.”

“I will do whatever you ask.”

“Good.”

“Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death.”

“To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret.”

Anakin kneeled before Palpatine. “I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith.”

“Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader.”

“Thank you, my Master.”

“Rise, Darth Vader.”

\---

“Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators.”

“I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate.”

“Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?”

“I understand, Master.”

“We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme.”

“What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?”

“Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace.”

\---

“Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?” A youngling asked.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

\---

“Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple… you can see the smoke from here.”

“I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe.”

“Captain Typho's here, we're safe. What's happening?”

“The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic.”

“I can't believe that!”

“I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself.”

“Anakin, what are you going to do?”

Anakin looked down for a moment and then walked away from Padme. “I will not betray the Republic… my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate… and with you.” Anakin turned and walked back to Padme.

“What about Obi-Wan?”

“I don't know… Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor.”

“How could this have happened?”

“The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation. There are also traitors in the Senate.”

“What are you saying?”

“You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over.”

“What if they start an inquisition? I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?”

“That won't happen. I won't let it.”

“Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid.”

Anakin took Padme in his arms. “Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return… things will be different, I promise.” He paused to give her a kiss. “Please, wait for me.”

“I will.”

\---

“Artoo… stay with the ship.” Artoo let out a sad little beep and moved back toward the ship.

\---

“Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you.”

Everyone in the room looked to him as he raised his hand toward a control panel, and all the exits closed. The confused Separatists looked around in bewilderment. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Nute and the others panicked. The droids at the controls and the guards grabbed their weapons, but it was too late. They were cut down in a flash. 

The Separatists banged on the doors, and Nute and Rune Haako fleed under a table. Bodies dropped everywhere. Screams were cut short as the head of the Banking Clan died. Then Poggle the Lesser lost his head; the rest of the Separatists ran into the conference room.

After everyone in the Main Control Room was dead, Anakin moved to the small conference room where Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and some other Separatists were hiding. Rune Haako tried to run but was trapped by a dead-end as Anakin advanced.

“Stop! Enough, this is not right!” Rune yelled. Then, he was cut down.

After a while, Nute Gunray was the last Separatist leader alive. Anakin moved on to find Nute hiding in an alcove. “The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace… we only want—" He was cut down midsentence.

\---

“The Separatists are taken care of, My Master.”

“It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader.”

“Thank you, My Master.”

“Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately.”

“Very good, My Lord.”

\---

“Padme, I saw your ship…” They ran into each other’s embrace.

“Oh, Anakin!”

“It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?”

“I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.”

“What things?”

“He said you have turned to the dark side... that you killed younglings.”

“Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.”

“He cares about us.”

“Us?”

“He knows… He wants to help you.”

“Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't… he can't help you. He's not strong enough.”

“Anakin, all I want is your love.”

“Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.”

“At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.”

“I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.”

“Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.”

“Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.”

“I don't believe what I'm hearing… Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.”

“I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.”

“I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.”

“Because of Obi-Wan?”

“Because of what you've done… what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.”

Anakin’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan. “Liar!”

Padme turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. “No!”

“You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!”

“NO! Anakin. I swear… I…” Anakin reached out, and Padme grabbed her throat as she started to choke.

Obi-Wan began to walk towards them. “Let her go, Anakin.”

“What have you and she been up to?”

“Let her go!”

Anakin released his grip on the unconscious Padme and she crumpled to the ground. “You turned her against me.”

“You have done that yourself.”

“You will not take her from me.” Anakin threw off his cloak.

“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.” Obi-Wan flung off his cloak. “You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.”

They circled each other until Obi-Wan was near Padme. He placed his hand on her.

“Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.”

“Your new Empire?”

“Don't make me kill you.”

“Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic… to democracy!”

“If you're not with me, you're my enemy.”

“Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.” Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber.

“You will try.” Anakin ignited his as well.

\---

“Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the dark side.”

“I've heard that before, Anakin… but I never thought I'd hear it from you.

\---

“I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.”

“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.”

“Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.”

“From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.”

“Well, then you are lost!”

“This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.” Anakin jumped and flipped onto Obi-Wan's platform. The fighting continued until Obi-Wan jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river.

“It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.” Obi-Wan yelled.

“You underestimate my power!”

“Don't try it.” Obi-Wan warned him, shaking his head.

Anakin lunged towards him, and Obi-Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees, then cut off his left arm. Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava. Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand.

“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.” Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back.

“I hate you!”

“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.”

\---

Anakin crawled up the bank, his body smoking. A shuttle flew overhead and landed.

\---

“Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately.”

“Yes sir. Right away.”

\---

Vader, dressed in his black body armor, lied on the table. Nose plugs were inserted, and the mask dropped from above, sealing tightly. The helmet was fitted, and Vader began breathing.

\---

“Lord Vader, can you hear me?”

“Yes, My Master.” Darth Vader looked around the room. “Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?”

Darth Sidious moved closer him. “I'm afraid she died… it seems in your anger, you killed her.”

A low groan emanated from Vader's mask. Suddenly everything in the room began to implode, including some of the droids. “I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!”


	2. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for those of you who haven't seen the movie, for the second day the main character sam basically lives out the same day as the day before (with a few minor changes in things she and others say) but the only real significant difference is how confused she is and her thought process so that's what i wanted to focus on for this chapter. the next ones will all be about what anakin does differently to try to change how the day ends (like the movie) and figure out more about why this is happening in the first place.
> 
> in other news i recently learned how to italicize here and it has brought me great joy.
> 
> sorry if the italics seems excessive i was amusing myself writing anakin's inner conflict and couldn't bring myself to delete any of it bc everytime i read it over i would go "*laughs* nope definitely leaving that in! OOH that too!" sooooo yeah whoops
> 
> ooh also you'll notice it doesn't cover all of the same scenes as the first chapter and that's because the point of this is that he lives the same day (his last one when he became darth vader) over and over. the other stuff still happened obviously but to everyone else all of it was yesterday but to anakin it's two days ago... if that makes any sense lol

Anakin gasped. He looked around. He was in his own bedroom. He looked down at himself, surprised at the sight that greeted him.

_Wait… where’s the black armor? Why am I breathing normally? What’s going on? Was it all a dream?_

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.” Anakin said, despite his better judgement.

The Council all looked at Anakin a bit disturbed. _Just like in the dream. Huh._

“The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor.” Master Windu said. _Wait…_

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. _Okay, now hold on…_

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated. _What in the Sith Hells…_

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided. _What?!_

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed. _Weird._

\---

“You're going to need me on this one, Master.”

“Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase.” Obi-Wan starts to turn and leave. _Why is everything happening exactly the same as it did in my dream? Was it even a dream? Should I just go along with it? Maybe I’m still dreaming…_

“Master!” Obi-Wan stops and Anakin walks over to him. “Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me.”

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.” Obi-Wan starts down the ramp, then turns back. Anakin’s heart filled with an emotion he couldn’t name. Again. _How strange… it’s the same… all of it… word for word._

\---

“Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you.”

“Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you.”

A pit of dread suddenly formed in Anakin’s stomach. _If this day is going exactly the same, doesn’t that mean that… it ends the same too?_

\---

“There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment.”

“Not fit? Why would anyone think that?”

“They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator.” _Padme._

“That's ridiculous. Who?” Anakin asked, knowing the answer, and knowing the truth.

“No one knows who she is… only that she is a Senator.”

“That's impossible. I would know.”

“Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see… Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure your Master will do fine.” _Something’s not right here._

\---

“Save your energy.”

“I can't!”

“Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up…”

Anakin woke up from his nap. _Same nap dream too, then. Why am I not surprised?_

\---

“Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?” _Of course he has._

“He came by this morning.” _Well, at least she’s not trying to keep it a secret, I guess. Wait…_

“What did he want?” _I know exactly what he wanted._

“He's worried about you.” _Is he, though?_

“You told him about us, didn't you?” _She did._

She continued to walk to the bedroom, and he followed. “He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress.” _Yeah, no fucking shit. Have been since the day I was born, thanks for finally noticing._

“And he's not?”

“You have been moody lately.” _I’m always moody, it’s who I am as a person. You know this._

“I'm not moody…”

“Anakin! Don't do this again.” _Ugh._

“I don't know… I feel… lost.” _There. I said it._

“Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand.” _It’s my façade._

“Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me.” _True, no matter what. Dream or no dream._

“They trust you with their lives.” _Yeah, but only that. Nothing else…_

“Something's happening… I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied… I want more, and I know I shouldn't.”

“You expect too much of yourself.” _Yeah? So does literally everyone I’ve ever met, and some people I haven’t. Everyone except you…_

“I have found a way to save you.”

“Save me?”

“From my nightmares.” _Duh._

“Is that what's bothering you?” _Duh!_

“I won't lose you, Padme.” _Never. Dream or no dream._

\---

“General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Cody reported. _Good, that means the sleemo will be dead soon._

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested. _I might know his intentions, but how do I explain that I gained my knowledge from a dream? I can’t. I need better proof._

“Yes, Master.” Anakin left the room. Commander Cody’s hologram disappears.

\---

“Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous.”

“We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge.” _Of course he is! Wait, why am I defending him? I know how this day will likely end…_

“I should be there with him.”

“It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?” _Why does this suddenly feel wrong?_

“I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me.” _Still true…_

“They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.” _They began to walk into the hallway. No trust? Too strong to control? Fog of lies? It’s exactly the same, but it feels different._

“How do you know the ways of the Force?” _His mentor._

“My mentor taught me everything about the Force… even the nature of the dark side.” _I was right._

“You know the dark side?” _Of course he does._

“Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you.” _Should I let this happen again? I kind of want to know if it really does end the same._

“I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family.”

“Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.” _How does he know about that?_

“What did you say?”

“Use my knowledge, I beg you…”

“You're the Sith Lord!” Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

“I know what has been troubling you… Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi… a life of significance, of conscience.”

“You're wrong!”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“I would certainly like to.” _Maybe I should this time. Maybe his death could stop everything else from happening and save Padme._

“I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger.”

Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine’s throat. There was a tense moment, then Anakin relaxed, and turned off his lightsaber. “I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council.” _I’ll go through the motions. I need to see the end. I need to know what’s going on._

“Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?” _They are._

“I will quickly discover the truth of all this.” _Oh, I definitely will._

“You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme.” Anakin stared at him for a moment. Palpatine turned and moved to his office. “I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all…”

\---

“Master Windu, I must talk to you.”

“What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.” _He won’t. He never will._

“He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”

“A Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we have been looking for.”

“How do you know this?” _Because he told me so in a dream?_

“He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.”

“I must go, Master.” _Otherwise, I get there too late… and you die. Despite everything, that troubles me._

“No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return.”

“Yes, Master.”

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.”

\---

“You are under arrest, My Lord.”

“Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over.” _Why is it that this time, I get the feeling I’m being fed complete bantha shit?_

“You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost.”

“No! No! You will die!” Palpatine raised his hands, and lightning bolts shot out. They were blocked by Master Windu’s lightsaber. Palpatine was pushed back against the window sill. “He is a traitor, Anakin.”

“He's the traitor. Stop him!” _This is like watching a tennis match. For fuck’s sake…_

“Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him.” _Must I, though?_

“Don't listen to him, Anakin.” _Someone is definitely shitting me… but who?_

“Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. I can't… I give up. Help me. I am weak… I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer.” _Okay, if I remember correctly that is definitely a lie._

“You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all.” Master Windu proclaimed.

“You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial.” Anakin said. _Maybe he’ll listen this time?_

“He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive.” _Nope._

“I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please.” _Shut up._

“It is not the Jedi way…” Anakin insisted. But Master Windu raised his sword to kill the Chancellor. “He must live…”

“Please don't, please don't…” _Seriously, shut it._

“I need him…”

“Please don't…”

“NO!” Just as Master Windu was about to slash Palpatine, Anakin stepped in and cut off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. As Master Windu stared at Anakin in shock, Palpatine sprang to life. The full force of Palpatine's powerful bolts blasted Master Windu. He attempted to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force was too great. As blue rays engulfed his body, he was flung out the window and fell twenty stories to his death. _Shit._

“Power! Unlimited power!” Palpatine’s face has changed into a horrible mask of evil. Anakin looked on in horror. Palpatine cackled. _Ew, why does he laugh like that?_

“What have I done?” Anakin sat down, in agony. _He’s dead… the dream… it wasn’t a dream at all…_

“You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force.”

“I will do whatever you ask.” _This feels wrong. Why does it feel so wrong?_

“Good.”

“Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death.” _And if you won’t help me get it now, before she dies at the end of the day…_

“To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret.”

Anakin kneeled before Palpatine. “I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith.”

“Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader.”

“Thank you, my Master.” _But Obi-Wan is my Master…_

“Rise, Darth Vader.”

\---

“Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators.”

“I agree. The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate.”

“Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. You understand that, don't you?” _No, not at all._

“I understand, Master.”

“We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme.” _Lies._

“What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?” _What about my Obi-Wan? Wait, did I just think of him as mine? This day has been so weird._

“Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace.” _Pfft. Peace, sure._

\---

“Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?” A youngling asked.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. _I shouldn’t… But I need to save Padme._

\---

“Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple… you can see the smoke from here.”

“I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe.”

“Captain Typho's here, we're safe. What's happening?”

“The situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic.”

“I can't believe that!” _Yeah… me neither…_

“I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself.” _Unless that’s not what was actually happening?_

“Anakin, what are you going to do?” _Pfft, hell if I know. I’m just as lost as you are._

Anakin looked down for a moment and then walked away from Padme. “I will not betray the Republic… my loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate… and with you.” Anakin turned and walked back to Padme.

“What about Obi-Wan?” _She’s worried about him too. Does she love him? That should make me angry. But it doesn’t. Well, okay, it does. But not as much as it would have before…_

“I don't know… Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor.”

“How could this have happened?”

“The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation. There are also traitors in the Senate.”

“What are you saying?”

“You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over.” _They’ll die._

“What if they start an inquisition? I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?”

“That won't happen. I won't let it.” _I’ll kill him before I let him get anywhere near you._

“Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid.” _So am I, Pads. So am I._

Anakin took Padme in his arms. “Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return… things will be different, I promise.” He paused to give her a kiss. “Please, wait for me.”

“I will.” _No, she won’t._

\---

“Artoo… stay with the ship.” Artoo let out a sad little beep and moved back toward the ship.

\---

“Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you.”

Everyone in the room looks to him as he raises his hand toward a control panel, and all the exits close. The confused Separatists look around in bewilderment. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Nute and the others panicked. The droids at the controls and the guards grabbed their weapons, but it was too late. They were cut down in a flash.

The Separatists banged on the doors, and Nute and Rune Haako fleed under a table. Bodies dropped everywhere. Screams were cut short as the head of the Banking Clan died. Then Poggle the Lesser lost his head; the rest of the Separatists ran into the conference room.

After everyone in the Main Control Room was dead, Anakin moved to the small conference room where Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and some other Separatists were hiding. Rune Haako tried to run but was trapped by a dead-end as Anakin advanced.

“Stop! Enough, this is not right!” Rune yelled. Then, he was cut down.

After a while, Nute Gunray was the last Separatist leader alive. Anakin moved on to find Nute hiding in an alcove. “The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace… we only want—" He was cut down midsentence. _At least the Separatists have met their end._

\---

“The Separatists are taken care of, My Master.” _Wrong. Bad. No. Obi-Wan…_

“It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader.”

“Thank you, My Master.” _Ugh._

“Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately.”

“Very good, My Lord.”

\---

“Padme, I saw your ship…” They ran into each other’s embrace.

“Oh, Anakin!”

“It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?” _She talked to Obi-Wan._

“I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.” _Knew it._

“What things?”

“He said you have turned to the dark side… that you killed younglings.” _I had to. Right?_

“Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.”

“He cares about us.” _Us?_

“Us?”

“He knows… He wants to help you.” _Oh, does he now? Because I seem to remember my legs being cut in half and my good arm as well. I remember burning, and being left there to die._

“Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't… he can't help you. He's not strong enough.” _Only I am._

“Anakin, all I want is your love.”

“Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.”

“At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.” _I have to. I wish you would understand…_

“I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.”

“Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.” _Huh._

“Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.” _Yeah, that’s what I should to. Kill him. Make myself Emperor._

“I don't believe what I'm hearing… Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.” _Obi-Wan…_

“I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.”

“I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.” _I’m… No! This is not my fault! It can’t be…_

“Because of Obi-Wan?” _She’ll deny it, but I know it’s true. She loves him._

“Because of what you've done… what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.”

Anakin’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan. “Liar!”

Padme turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. “No!”

“You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!” _She lied to protect him._

“NO! Anakin. I swear… I…” Anakin reached out, and Padme grabbed her throat as she started to choke.

Obi-Wan began to walk towards them. “Let her go, Anakin.” _Oh, lovely. It’s mutual._

“What have you and she been up to?” _Behind my back._

“Let her go!”

Anakin released his grip on the unconscious Padme, and she crumpled to the ground. “You turned her against me.” _This is all your fault._

“You have done that yourself.”

“You will not take her from me.” Anakin threw off his cloak.

“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.” Obi-Wan flung off his cloak. “You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.” _…What if he’s right?_

They circled each other until Obi-Wan was near Padme. He placed his hand on her. _Don’t touch her._

“Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.”

“Your new Empire?” _Yeah, mine. Just like Padme is. Just like you should be. Wait, what?_

“Don't make me kill you.” _I really, really don’t want to. But I will if I have to._

“Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic… to democracy!” _Well, that’s over. You should be loyal to me._

“If you're not with me, you're my enemy.” _Be with me…_

“Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.” Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. _Fine._

“You will try.” Anakin ignited his as well.

\---

“Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the dark side.”

“I've heard that before, Anakin… but I never thought I'd hear it from you.” _…Huh…_

\---

“I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.” _Yeah, you have. It shouldn’t have gone this way._

“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.”

“Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.” _Yes, I know. But for the sake of curiosity and necessity…_

“From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.” _But you’re not… My true Master… My Obi-Wan…_

“Well, then you are lost!” _Maybe I am…_

“This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.” Anakin jumped and flipped onto Obi-Wan's platform. The fighting continued until Obi-Wan jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. _Sand. Of course. Why does it always have to be sand?_

“It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.” Obi-Wan yelled. _Oh, shit. I remember this part._

“You underestimate my power!”

“Don't try it.” Obi-Wan warned him, shaking his head.

Anakin lunged towards him, and Obi-Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees, then cut off his left arm. _Fuck._ Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava. Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand.

“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.” Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back.

“I hate you!” _No, I don’t…_

“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.” _…Brother?_

\---

Anakin crawled up the bank, his body smoking. A shuttle flew overhead and landed. _Sidious…_

\---

“Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately.”

“Yes sir. Right away.”

\---

Vader, dressed in his black body armor, lied on the table. Nose plugs were inserted, and the mask dropped from above, sealing tightly. The helmet was fitted, and Vader began breathing. _It’s the same…_

\---

“Lord Vader, can you hear me?”

“Yes, My Master.” Darth Vader looked around the room. “Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?”

Darth Sidious moved closer him. “I'm afraid she died… it seems in your anger, you killed her.” _No…_

A low groan emanated from Vader's mask. Suddenly everything in the room began to implode, including some of the droids. “I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!”


	3. Today I Don't Feel Like Doing Anything

Anakin gasped, shooting up in his bed. He sat there for a minute, looking around. _What in the Sith Hells? Everything looks the same as it did yesterday. And the day before. I look normal, like myself again._

Anakin decided he wouldn’t do anything today. _I can’t cause all these problems if I’m not there._

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.” Anakin said, looking around at all the holo members of the Council. _Just because I’m not leaving this room, doesn’t mean they shouldn’t know._

The Council all looked at Anakin a bit disturbed. Again. _Of course._

“The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor.” Master Windu said. _Fair._

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. _I completely agree. I want no part of this._

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated. _They’re going to send Obi-Wan…_

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided. _Knew it. And now everyone is going to agree…_

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed. _It wasn’t a dream. It was the same day. And now… I’m living it a third time. But why?_

\---

“You're going to need me on this one, Master.” _May as well see him off. What harm could it do?_

“Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase.” Obi-Wan started to turn and leave. _It’s not. Oh, wait, I apologized the last couple of times right? I should probably do that now._

“Master!” Obi-Wan stopped and Anakin walked over to him. “Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me.” _You mean everything to me._

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.” Obi-Wan started down the ramp, then turned back. Anakin’s heart filled with an emotion he couldn’t name. _Again. Three days of being told ‘I’m proud of you’. Three days of doing things that contradict that. I wonder why this emotion feels so familiar, though. Is it because it’s Obi-Wan? Or, have I felt it with someone else? Wait… Padme… Huh._

\---

“Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you.”

“Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you.”

The pit of dread that had formed in Anakin’s stomach the day before did so today as well. _This day is still going exactly the same for everyone else, isn’t it? Does me being a part of it even change anything?_

\---

“There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment.”

“Not fit? Why would anyone think that?” _And why did I answer this comm? This was supposed to be my day off._

“They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator.”

“That's ridiculous. Who?” Anakin asked, still knowing the answer, not quite knowing the truth.

“No one knows who she is… only that she is a Senator.” 

“That's impossible. I would know.”

“Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see… Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure your Master will do fine.” _Fuck this, I’m going to take a nap._

\---

“Save your energy.”

“I can't!”

“Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up…”

Anakin woke up from his nap. _Same nap dream, again. Still not surprised._

\---

“Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?” _Why do I not mind that anymore? Why do I wish I had been here too?_

“He came by this morning.” _Why doesn’t she try to keep it a secret? Maybe they’re not doing anything behind my back. Was I overreacting?_

“What did he want?”

“He's worried about you.” This time, Anakin didn’t get angry. And he didn’t follow the script.

“Really?”

She continued to walk to the bedroom, and he followed. “He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress.” _Okay, someone needs to tell her she doesn’t need to follow the script either._

“He’s right. I am. Everyone is always putting all of this pressure on me. Chosen One. Hero With No Fear. It’s a lot. It’s too much. It always has been.”

“Oh, Ani. I’m so sorry.” Padme frowned, coming towards him, and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“You’re the only one who doesn’t make me feel that way. The only one who actually cares about me, as a person. Not just what I’m supposed to be, or what I’m supposed to be able to do.”

“…I’m the only one?”

“Yes. Even Obi-Wan has always expected too much of me. It makes me expect too much of myself.”

Padme smiled. “I don’t think that’s true. Maybe you feel like he does, and maybe that makes you feel like you should too. But I think he loves you for you. If you had wanted to leave the Order, to not fulfill your supposed destiny, he would have left with you.” _Would he? Should I ask?_

“Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me.”

“They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan trusts you with everything. He cares, even if the rest don’t.”

“Something's happening… I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied… I want more, and I know I shouldn't.” _I want you. And I want Obi-Wan._

“Anakin… you need to talk to Obi-Wan. I think he could help you. He wouldn’t tell anyone anything, not if you don’t want anyone to know. Maybe he’s been through this too. Maybe you’ve been through more of the same things than you realize.” Padme said, looking away and smiling slightly, as if deep in thought.

“What do you mean?”

“Obi-Wan lost Qui-Gon. Didn’t he say that his Master had been like a father to him? Didn’t he say he killed Darth Maul in revenge? Just like with your mother and the sand people.” _Oh._

“Oh. Huh. I never realized how similar those two situations were…”

Padme rolled her eyes fondly. “Of course you didn’t. Oh, and there’s the whole Satine thing. Didn’t he say he would have left the Order, no hesitation, if she had said the word? Didn’t he love her so much that her death nearly caused him to Fall to the Dark Side? I don’t know about you, but that sounds more than a bit familiar to me.” _She’s right. Of course she is._

“…I’ll talk to him when he gets back.”

\---

“General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Cody reported. _Good, the sleemo will be dead soon._

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested.

“I’m sorry, Master. I can’t. Someone else needs to do it.” Anakin’s hologram disappears.

\---

“Master Windu, I must talk to you.” _He needs to know._

“What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.”

“He won't give up his power. I recently learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”

“A Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we have been looking for.”

“How do you know this?”

“He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need a lot of help if you are going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.”

“I understand, Master. I was not volunteering myself, simply saying that this is a very powerful Sith Lord, and if you are to defeat him and live to see tomorrow, you will need more than just yourself and the three other Jedi you’re planning on bringing.”

“How do you know that?”

“I can’t explain how I know. But it’s true, isn’t it? Well, you’ll need more than that. And make sure that you attack first, speak later.”

“What? Skywalker, what are you—"

“Goodbye, Master. And good luck. May the Force be with you.” Anakin turned off his comm. He let out a breath. _Hopefully, this goes differently._

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.” _Oh, shut up._

\---

“Anakin! I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple… you can see the smoke from here.” _What? But I didn’t… I was napping in my room, what in the Sith Hells is going on? Who attacked them?_

“What? Who would have…”

“What's happening?”

“I think somebody really wants the Jedi dead. Has anybody come by here?”

“No, no one.”

“Okay, good.” Anakin nodded. “I have to go.” _The least I can do is get rid of the Separatists. Less people who want me dead… less people who could potentially harm my wife and baby…_

“Anakin, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find the Separatists. I think they’re behind this attack. No one destroys my home, kills my friends, scares my wife and gets away with it.”

“What about Obi-Wan?” _Obi-Wan…_

“I don't know… Many Jedi have been killed. I can feel it in the Force. We can only hope that he's alive, and either somewhere safe or on his way back to us.”

“How could this have happened?”

“The Republic is unstable, Padme. I think it has been for a long time. In many ways…”

“What are you saying?”

“You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. Just in case. We don’t know who we can trust anymore. Force, we don’t even know who’s still alive.”

“What if they start an inquisition? I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?”

“That won't happen. I won't let it.” _You are the most important thing in the galaxy to me, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone hurt you. Or Obi-Wan._

“Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid.”

Anakin took Padme in his arms. “Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return… things will be different, I promise.” He paused to give her a kiss. “Please, wait for me. Don’t follow me. No matter what anyone tells you.”

“Okay.”

\---

“Artoo… stay with the ship.” Artoo let out a sad little beep and moved back toward the ship.

\---

“Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you.” _What did you just say?_

Everyone in the room looks to him as he raises his hand toward a control panel, and all the exits close. The confused Separatists look around in bewilderment. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Nute and the others panicked. The droids at the controls and the guards grabbed their weapons, but it was too late. They were cut down in a flash. 

The Separatists banged on the doors, and Nute and Rune Haako fleed under a table. Bodies dropped everywhere. Screams were cut short as the head of the Banking Clan died. Then Poggle the Lesser lost his head; the rest of the Separatists ran into the conference room.

After everyone in the Main Control Room was dead, Anakin moved to the small conference room where Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and some other Separatists were hiding. Rune Haako tried to run but was trapped by a dead-end as Anakin advanced.

“Stop! Enough, this is not right!” Rune yelled. Then, he was cut down.

After a while, Nute Gunray was the last Separatist leader alive. Anakin moved on to find Nute hiding in an alcove. “The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace… we only want—" He was cut down midsentence. _You tried to kill the most important people in my life. They did nothing to you, and you tried to kill them. And so many others. You deserve this._

\---

“Padme, I saw your ship…” They ran into each other’s embrace.

“Oh, Anakin!”

“What are you doing out here?” _She talked to Obi-Wan._

“I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.” _What?_

“What things?”

“He said you have turned to the dark side... that you killed younglings.” _But I didn’t! Not this time._

“Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.” _If he told her those thing, that are definitely not true anymore…_

“He cares about us.” _I wish that were true._

“Us?”

“He knows… He wants to help you.”

“No, he doesn’t. I didn’t kill any younglings, I wasn’t even at the Temple. And if he’s saying I am…”

“Anakin, he said he saw a security holo of it.” _But that’s impossible._

“But that’s impossible!”

“You are a good person. I don’t want to believe you did it.” _Wait…_

“…But you do believe I did it, don’t you?”

“Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.”

“But Padme, we shouldn’t have to run away anymore. I can bring peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. I can keep you and our baby safe.”

“I don't believe what I'm hearing… Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.” _No, no, no. She’s scared of me…_

“Obi-Wan was wrong. I didn’t do the things he’s accusing me of doing. Padme, you know me. You know I wouldn’t do that.”

“No, I don't know you anymore. Anakin, I'll never stop loving you, but I see now that you are going down a path I can't follow.”

“Because of what Obi-Wan said?”

“Because of what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.”

Anakin’s eyes landed on Obi-Wan. “You!”

Padme turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. “No!”

“You've betrayed me! You lied to her, turned her against me! You came here to kill me!”

“Anakin! Stop this! You said you would talk to him, remember?”

Obi-Wan began to walk towards them, a strange look on his face. “Anakin…”

“Why would you do this to me? My own wife… why would turn her against me?”

“That’s not what I was trying to do! Not at all… Anakin, I only went to her to ask where you were, so I could find you. I don’t want to believe the security holos either…”

“But you do. You both do! You actually believe I would to such a thing.” _That’s what hurts the most._

“You’re different, Anakin. We can all sense it. Master Yoda had said your future was clouded from the very beginning. That’s why the Council is so hesitant to trust you. And your close friendship with the Chancellor, who none of us trust, certainly doesn’t help anything.”

“The Chancellor is evil. I know this now… He is the Sith Lord.”

“…Really?”

“I have allowed this Dark Lord to twist my mind for years. I had no idea he was doing it. And now… I have nearly become the very thing I swore to destroy.” Anakin ducked his head in shame. “I don't need you to lecture me, Obi-Wan. I killed the Separatists. And I do not fear the dark side as you do. I will use it to kill the Chancellor before he can claim the title of Emperor. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire.”

“Your new Empire?”

“Join me, Obi-Wan. Rule by my side. You will be the one who helps the people. Padme will deal with the politics, as our Empress.” Anakin resolutely ignored the surprised sound Padme made behind him. “And I will lead our armies and keep the power where it should be.”

“Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic… to democracy!”

“If you're not with me, you're my enemy.” _Please, choose me._

“Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.” Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. _So, it begins and ends the same. No matter what I do, Obi-Wan will never trust me, will he?_

Anakin sighed sadly. “You will try.” He ignited his as well.

\---

“Don't make me destroy you, Master. I need you by my side, not pointlessly fighting me.”

“I have no interest in being any sort of Emperor, Anakin. And the fact that you do… just means I need to end this disaster before it begins.” _Okay, rude. For your information, I will be an awesome Emperor._

\---

“I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.” _Yes, but not in the way you think…_

“I should have known you don’t trust me. That you don’t love me.”

“Anakin, of course I love you.” _Lies. Look around._

“Well you have a terrible way of showing it.”

“I can’t follow you down this path! I want to be with you, Anakin. I want to be able to love you. But being a Jedi meant I never could before, and now…” Obi-Wan sighed, sad and regretful.

“Then this is the end for you, My Master. Words can’t explain how much I wish it were otherwise.” Anakin jumped and flipped onto Obi-Wan's platform. The fighting continued until Obi-Wan jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river.

“It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.” Obi-Wan yelled. _Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck it._

“You underestimate my power!”

“Don't try it.” Obi-Wan warned him, shaking his head.

Anakin lunged towards him, and Obi-Wan cut his young apprentice at the knees, then cut off his left arm. Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava. Anakin struggled to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand.

“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.” Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back.

“I hate you!”

“I loved you.”

\---

Anakin crawled up the bank, his body smoking. A shuttle flew overhead and landed. _No…_

\---

“Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately.”

“Yes sir. Right away.”

\---

Vader, dressed in his black body armor, lied on the table. Nose plugs were inserted, and the mask dropped from above, sealing tightly. The helmet was fitted, and Vader began breathing. _Oh, please, no._

\---

“Lord Vader, can you hear me?”

Darth Vader looked around the room. “Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right? What about Obi-Wan?”

Darth Sidious moved closer him. “I'm afraid she died… it seems in your anger, you killed her.” _No, I didn’t. I didn’t even touch her this time. Manipulative piece of shit._

A low groan emanated from Vader's mask. Suddenly everything in the room began to implode, including some of the droids. “Liar!” A syringe was shoved into his arm, and he blacked out.


	4. Fuck It

Anakin gasped. He looked around. He was in his own bedroom. Again. _So, this is my life now. No matter what I do, what I say… Padme will die, Obi-Wan will betray me, and I will Fall._

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.” Anakin said, already bored. The Council all looked at Anakin a bit disturbed. He continued on before any of them could get a word in. “But I think he’s full of bantha shit. And I know you all think so too, so we’re not gonna fucking do that, now are we?”

“The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor.” Master Windu said, an irritated frown on his face. _But then again, he’s always looking at me like that._

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed.

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated.

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided.

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed.

Anakin rolled his eyes. _They’re all so fucking predictable. This is why they’re all gonna die._

\---

“Good luck, Master. Don’t die.”

“With any luck, it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase.” Obi-Wan started to turn and leave.

“Master!” Obi-Wan stopped and Anakin walked over to him. “Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council. Your friendship means everything to me.”

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master.” Obi-Wan started down the ramp, then turns back. Anakin’s heart filled with an emotion he could finally name. 

_Fuck it._

\---

“Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you.” 

“Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you.” Before he could leave, Anakin grabbed his hand, pulling him forward and making him lose his balance. “Anakin! What are you—”

Anakin cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back, separating them. Obi-Wan looked dazed and very confused. It was adorable. Anakin smirked, turned around, and walked away.

\---

“There are rumors in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment.”

“Not fit? Why would anyone think that?”

“They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator.”

“That's ridiculous. Who?” Anakin asked. _This is getting really boring._

“No one knows who she is… only that she is a Senator.”

“That's impossible. I would know.”

“Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see… Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure your Master will do fine.” _Yeah, he will. He’s gonna fuck shit up, and when he comes back I’m gonna fuck him. And my wife. Yeah… that’s what I’m gonna do._

\---

“Save your energy.”

“I can't!”

“Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up…”

Anakin woke up from his nap. _Why can’t I dream about the two people I love having sex or something like a normal person? For fuck’s sake._

\---

“Obi-Wan's came by this morning, didn’t he?”

“…Yes.”

“What did he want?”

“He's worried about you.”

“You told him about us, didn't you?”

She continued to walk to the bedroom, and he followed. “He's your best friend, Anakin. He says you're under a lot of stress.”

“I feel like that’s not important right now.”

“What? Why not?”

“I'm gonna be honest. I’m attracted to Obi-Wan, and I think you are too.”

“Anakin!” Padme blushed, unable to come up with a response.

“I kissed him earlier. I wanted to do more but he had to go kill some fucktards so I couldn’t.”

“You… you kissed him?”

“Yeah, sorry. I know I should have mentioned this to you before I did, but I don’t know, he was standing there looking all perfect like he always does, and I decided ‘fuck it’. I love you, don’t get me wrong, but I love him too. And I’m sick of pretending I don’t. Of trying to convince myself that I don’t.”

“Anakin… it’s okay. Yes, I wish you had come to me first but… what’s done is done, and I’m not mad.”

“Really? Awesome.”

Padme smiled. “Yes. So… tell me about it.”

“About what?”

“You and Obi-Wan. The kiss, the feelings, what you wanted to do to him this morning…” Padme blushed.

Anakin smirked. “Oh, I can do that. Or if you want, I can tell you about what I want to do to both of you tonight.”

\---

“General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Cody reported. _Yay! Go, Obi-Wan! Kill the bitch!_

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested. _Abso-fucking-lutely not._

“Fuck you. You people don’t even trust me. I reserve the right to refuse to do shit for you.” Anakin began to leave the room. He turned back around for a second. “By the way, Palpatine is the Sith Lord.” Everyone stared at him, shocked. “Just thought you should know. Since you can’t seem to figure shit out for yourself and I have to do literally fucking everything…”

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.” _FUCK YOU!_

\---

“Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple… you can see the smoke from here.”

“…Uh, I'm fine. I’ve been here the whole time.”

“What's happening?”

“The Chancellor is a fucking Sith Lord, that’s what’s happening. The Jedi are probably all dead.”

“I can't believe that!”

“Well, it's true. He tried to turn me, has been trying to for years. I’m so fucking done with his shit.”

“Anakin, what are you going to do?”

“Pfft, I don’t know. Wait for it all to calm down enough, and then get the hell away from here?”

“What about Obi-Wan?”

“I don't know… Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's alive, and will come with us.”

“How could this have happened?”

“The Republic is unstable, Padme. It has been since this Sith Lord began to gain any sort of power.”

“What are you saying?”

“You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. He’s going to kill them all. Anyone who’s ever opposed him will die.”

“What if they start an inquisition? I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?”

“That won't happen. I won't let it.”

“Oh, Anakin, I'm afraid.”

Anakin took Padme in his arms. “Don’t worry, angel. We’re getting out of here. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return… and if Obi-Wan comes here with any concerns, I promise you they are not true. The Chancellor is manipulating all of us. Remember, you know me.”

\---

“Artoo… stay with the ship.” Artoo let out a sad little beep and moved back toward the ship.

\---

“Welcome, Lord Vader. We've been expecting you.” _WHY DO THEY KEEP CALLING ME THAT?!_

Everyone in the room looks to him as he raises his hand toward a control panel, and all the exits close. The confused Separatists look around in bewilderment. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Nute and the others panicked. The droids at the controls and the guards grabbed their weapons, but it was too late. They were cut down in a flash.

The Separatists banged on the doors, and Nute and Rune Haako fleed under a table. Bodies dropped everywhere. Screams were cut short as the head of the Banking Clan died. Then Poggle the Lesser lost his head; the rest of the Separatists ran into the conference room.

After everyone in the Main Control Room was dead, Anakin moved to the small conference room where Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, and some other Separatists were hiding. Rune Haako tried to run but was trapped by a dead-end as Anakin advanced.

“Stop! Enough, this is not right!” Rune yelled. Then, he was cut down.

After a while, Nute Gunray was the last Separatist leader alive. Anakin moved on to find Nute hiding in an alcove. “The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace… we only want—" He was cut down midsentence. _Fuck you, all of you._

\---

“Padme, I saw your ship…” They ran into each other’s embrace.

“Oh, Anakin!”

“What are you doing out here? I told you to stay home!”

“I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.”

“He said I turned to the Dark Side, right? That I killed younglings?”

“…Yes.”

Anakin sighed. _Nobody ever fucking listens to me. This is why everyone dies._ “Padme it’s all a lie, I told you. The Chancellor must have manipulated the security holos somehow. I was with you the whole time, and the second I left I came here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you unsure? Padme, do you really think I would kill helpless adorable little younglings?”

“No, of course not!”

“Well then, there you have it. Now where is Obi-Wan? I need to talk to him too.”

“I’m not sure. He stopped by the apartment, asking where you were. I knew he was on his way to kill you, so I refused to tell him.”

“…He’s here. I can feel him.”

“What?”

“He stowed away on your cruiser.”

“He what?!”

“Obi-Wan! Come out here!” 

Nothing. Nothing happened.

“Obi-Wan I know you think I did some bad shit, but I didn’t. Can we not fight this time?”

Obi-Wan’s Force presence got closer.

“Obi-Wan come on! The fighting is exhausting. I promise, I just want to talk.”

Obi-Wan suddenly appeared in the doorway. “…What do you mean ‘this time’?”

“Uh… that’s gonna be a little hard to explain.”

Obi-Wan began to walk towards them. “You wanted to talk, Anakin. So let’s talk.”

“Actually, what I really want is to have sex. I really want to fuck Padme, and I want you to fuck me.”

“Anakin!” Padme and Obi-Wan yelled at the same time, identical blushes spreading across their faces. _So cute._

“But I figure to get there, we probably have to clear the air about all the lies and manipulation first.”

Obi-Wan’s face twisted in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“The Chancellor. Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord… Duh.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“…I’m going to need more information than that, Anakin.”

Anakin sighed. “Those security holos you saw? Of me in the Temple? Yeah, I was at Padme’s apartment at the time of the attacks. I honestly have no idea who the fuck actually attacked, but this time it wasn’t me. I mean the first two times it was but the third and today, the fourth, it wasn’t.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I have lived this day four times. And every time, someone attacks the Temple, the Sith Lord is revealed, Padme dies, you try to kill me, and I end the day with my legs and my flesh arm cut off and burnt to a crisp by fucking lava. Oh, and somehow, no matter what I do, I’m Darth Vader. Like, what the fuck?! The first and second time I get it. I didn’t do anything to stop it. But these last couple of times? UGH! It’s so frustrating. Fuck’s sake.”

Padme eyed him warily. “Anakin, you sound insane.”

Anakin laughed, a bit hysterically. “I feel insane.”

Obi-Wan gave him a considering look. “Maybe this is the will of the Force.”

“…What?” Anakin asked.

“Maybe the Chancellor causing you to Fall is something the Force doesn’t like. Maybe that’s why you keep reliving the same day. The Force wants you to get it right.”

“Wait… you don’t think I’m crazy?”

“I have failed you, Anakin. In so many ways. But I see now that so much was beyond our control. A lot of things are my fault, but this doesn’t have to be. I want to help you.”

Anakin began to tear up. “I love you, Obi-Wan. You didn’t fail me. If anything, I was the one who failed you. I let him manipulate me. I allowed that monster to stay in our lives far longer than I should’ve.”

“Anakin, I love you too.” Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And I am going to help you figure this out.”

“So am I.” Padme added. They both turned to look at her. “You need all the help you can get.”

They all laughed. Suddenly, something occurred to Anakin. “We don’t have much time. The second I fall asleep or become unconscious, I will be forced to wake up again.”

“Well then we need to hurry.” Padme said.

“We need to get back to the Temple.”

“What? Obi-Wan, the Temple has been attacked. Why would we go back there?”

“Because I’ve read about this before. A story, and it’s somewhere in the Archives.”

“Wait, really?! This has already happened? When? To who? How?!”

“I don’t remember. That’s why we need to go back. If we can find the story, maybe we can figure out what’s going on, and how to stop it.”

“Well then, what are we still standing around for? Let’s go!” Padme yelled, already walking up the ramp.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a fond look, turning to follow her. _Well at least now none of us have to deal with each other alone._

\---

“Anakin? Anakin. Anakin!”

“Padme, what’s going on back there?”

“He’s exhausted. He’s falling asleep!”

“Shit… Keep him awake, we’re almost there. If the day restarts, we won’t remember any of this.”

“Anakin!”

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> things are finally starting to happen differently enough to change the ending... but is that enough ??


	5. Family Matters

Anakin gasped. He looked around. He was in his own bedroom.

_Fuck. No, no, no! I fell asleep._

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.” Anakin said. “But I don’t want to. The Council has always made up their own minds about who to send on missions.”

The Council all looked at Anakin in approval.

Master Windu gave him a considering look. He looked confused, but pleased, at whatever he found.

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed.

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated.

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided. _Wait…_

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed.

“Actually…” Anakin began. Everyone turned to him, confused. “I think Master Plo Koon should go.” Surprise was evident on everyone’s faces. “He’s already in the system. Obi-Wan only just returned from a mission, but Master Plo has been resting for some time now. Plus, it will be more difficult for Grievous to fight him, as they are not regular opponents. He knows Obi-Wan’s style and tactics too well.”

The Council considered this, murmuring, and nodding their heads occasionally. Obi-Wan himself gave Anakin a strange look. Master Windu addressed the room. “Very well. Master Plo will be sent instead.”

\---

“I feel I should explain myself, Master.”

“Oh, I agree.” Obi-Wan said, staring at Anakin with that same look from before, waiting.

“While everything I said was true, I will admit I had an ulterior motive. I need your help.”

“…With what?”

\---

“So you mean to tell me you’ve been caught in a time loop? And this is the fifth day you have lived that is exactly the same?”

“Well, no. Not exactly the same. A few things don’t change no matter what I do. I think the Force is trying to prevent me from Falling.”

“Well, that would make sense. But only for the first three days.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, before you fell asleep on the fourth day, you hadn’t Fallen. You decided you were done with everyone and everything and refused to cooperate.”

“Oh, yeah…”

They finally reached the doors to the Archives. Obi-Wan walked in, Anakin trailing after him. “Alright, let’s think about this. What happens every day? What events took place no matter what you did?”

“You try to kill me.”

“…Lovely. Great that you started with that one. Also, not true.”

“What?”

“You said that in the fourth day, I went to Mustafar with the intention to kill you. But we didn’t actually fight. What else?”

“Padme dies.”

“Ah, that is also not true. She definitely doesn’t die in the fourth one, and I have a strong suspicion that she didn’t die in the third one either. If the Chancellor can so easily lie to you about so many things, chances are he lied to you about this as well. He knew it would fuel your anger and pain, and that you would think it’s true because she would be far away enough that you couldn’t feel whether she was still alive or not, and she’d probably end up going into hiding. There would be nothing to prove him wrong.”

“…Holy fucking shit.”

“My sentiments exactly. What else?”

“My legs and arm get cut off, but I already know that’s not true of the last one. Um… the Chancellor is revealed to be the Sith Lord.”

“Yes… but that is always done by you.”

“No it isn’t. Is it?”

“In all of the days, you revealed him to Master Windu as a warning. You never once kept it a secret. You made sure they knew before going to face him.” Obi-Wan smiled at him. Anakin blushed. “Was there anything else?”

“No… wait, yes! Every time, someone attacks the Temple! The first two times it was me, but the third and fourth… well, actually, I don’t know who it was.”

“Well, then. I say we need to figure out how to stop this time loop, and prepare for the attack.”

\---

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I care for you deeply, Anakin. I know I haven’t been good at showing it, but I do.”

“I love you.”

“I…” Obi-Wan sighed, half in regret and half in acceptance. “I love you too.”

\---

“Younglings! The Temple is in danger. We are going to be attacked. We don’t know by who, or exactly when, but it will be sometime tonight.”

“We need to get you all somewhere safe. Anakin will do this, while I track down any Jedi I can find to help us protect our home. We promise, you will all be okay.”

“Follow me. Come on, onto the ship.” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “Rex and ‘Soka?”

“No reply yet.”

“Damn it.”

\---

“Padme!”

“Anakin! Where have you been?”

“I spent the morning with Obi-Wan in the Archives. Padme, somethings happening. I need to get you somewhere safe. I’ll explain everything on the way.”

\---

“General Plo Koon has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Wolffe reported.

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested.

“Actually, Master, I think you should do it. I have something important that I need to finish doing.” Anakin began to leave the room. “By the way, Palpatine is the Sith Lord.” He said as he left.

\---

“Skywalker, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it? We are in a hurry. We need to get Padme and the younglings somewhere safe.”

“What? What do you mean ‘somewhere safe’? And why Padme?”

“Because she’s my wife and she’s pregnant with my child.”

Master Windu stared at him in shock.

“I really don’t have time for this. What is it you needed to talk about?”

“We will discuss what you just said later. But for now… you said the Chancellor is a Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we have been looking for. He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need help if you are going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean myself, Master. I need to protect the younglings, and find out who is going to attack the Temple. I just meant you need several more Jedi than the three that you’re planning on bringing with you.”

“Huh. Alright, I suppose that makes sense.” Master Windu turned around, beginning to leave, before turning back. “Skywalker. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust.” He left.

Anakin smiled.

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.” _Bantha shit._

\---

The younglings gathered at the viewport of Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker’s stolen ship. The oldest ones held the youngest in their arms. There were roughly two hundred of them, all huddled together, watching as their home was attacked. As some of their Masters and Knights and Padawans fought the attackers, defended their home. Master Plo Koon, former Padawan Ahsoka, and former Captain now Commander Rex stood with them. They comforted whoever they could, took care of them. This might have to be their new family. This may be the end of their Temple.

\---

“Obi-Wan!”

“Anakin! Padme!” Obi-Wan ran at full speed towards the couple, only slowing down as he got closer, not wanting to collide with Padme and risk hurting the babies. He hugged them close. “You’re both okay…”

“We’re alright, Master. Did you figure out who attacked the Temple?”

“A whole bunch of… clone soldiers.”

Padme gasped. “No, they wouldn’t have.”

Anakin’s face twisted in confusion. “Obi-Wan… I think there’s something we missed.”

\---

“The Separatists are taken care of, Master.”

“Good, one less problem. But something still feels out of place.”

“What could it be? Why did the clones attack the Temple? We trusted them…”

“We did everything the way we should have… technically, the time loop should end, but I get the feeling it won’t. We protected the Temple as best we could. The attack was inevitable, but we fought back and won. We got the younglings to safety. Padme is fine. None of us betrayed each other. The Separatists are done. Your limbs are as intact as they were when the day began. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Master… Darth Sidious.”

“What about him?”

“We managed to stop his plans for myself and the younglings. But something tells me those weren’t his only plans. Was he successful in anything else?”

“…Oh, shit.”

\---

“…Dead, Master Windu is.” Master Yoda informed them gravely.

“Obi-Wan…”

“Anakin, he dies every time… doesn’t he?” At Anakin’s nod, he turned to Master Yoda. “We need your help with something.”

\---

“Curious, this is. Seen this before, I have. Help you, I will.”

“Right, well then… let’s start from the beginning. Anakin?”

\---

“At first I thought it was my own Fall that I was meant to prevent. But then it happened again. I didn’t Fall on the fourth day, but I woke up again to the same morning today. Today is the fifth day, and I thought the Temple being attacked and the younglings being killed was what I needed to prevent. But now that the day is almost over, I feel as though the second I fall asleep, it will begin again.”

“Observe the events of the day, you must. Find out why the clones betray us, you will. The betrayal, you must stop.”

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo less sarcastic inner dialogue, more actually changing things !! :D
> 
> comments and kudos are my lifeblood !! hope y'all enjoyed and i hope you're ready to see the story end in just a couple days...


	6. Epiphany

Anakin gasped. _Day six of this. Yay._

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.” Anakin said. “But I don’t want to. The Council has always made up their own minds about who to send on missions.” _I’ll be damned if I don’t do some shit right today. Just in case I actually manage to fix things._

The Council all looked at Anakin in approval.

Master Windu gave him the same considering look Anakin had seen in his yesterday. Confused, but pleased. 

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed.

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated.

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided. _Uh, I don’t think so._

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed. _Of course they do._

“Actually…” Anakin began. Everyone turned to him, confused. “I think Master Plo Koon should go.” Surprise was once again quite obvious on everyone’s faces. “He’s already in the system. Obi-Wan only just returned from a mission, but Master Plo has been resting for some time now. Plus, it will be more difficult for Grievous to fight him, as they are not regular opponents. He knows Obi-Wan’s style and tactics too well.”

The Council considered this, murmuring, and nodding their heads occasionally. Obi-Wan himself gave Anakin a strange look. _Great, I gotta explain again._ Master Windu addressed the room. “Very well. Master Plo will be sent instead.”

\---

“I feel I should explain myself, Master.”

“Oh, I agree.” Obi-Wan said, staring at Anakin with The Look, waiting.

“While everything I said was true, I will admit I had an ulterior motive. I need your help.” _Again._

“…With what?”

\---

“So you mean to tell me you’ve been caught in a time loop? And this is the sixth day you have lived that is exactly the same?”

“Well, no. Not exactly the same. A few things don’t seem to change no matter what I do. I thought the Force was trying to prevent me from Falling. But then I woke up on the fifth day. I hadn’t Fallen on the fourth, so it had to be something else. You and I figured out that the only things that happen every day are the attack on the Temple and the reveal of the Sith Lord.”

“Hmm. So what did we do?”

“We prevented the deaths of the younglings, and got Padme somewhere safe. We called in Rex and Ahsoka for help with taking care of them on the ship we stole. Master Plo Koon was there too.”

“And what about the Temple?”

“You rounded up whoever you could and defended it. It didn’t end in the best shape, but it was mostly okay.”

They didn’t go to the Archives this time. Obi-Wan walked in to his quarters, Anakin trailing after him. “Alright, and what were you doing the whole time.”

“I was on Mustafar, ending the Separatists. Also something that happens every day, but less relevant.”

“Okay… so if everything was fine, why are you living the day again.”

“Master Yoda said that I needed to find out why the clones betray us.”

“Why they what?”

“Oh, right… the attack on the Temple. It was by an army of clones.”

“…Holy fucking shit.”

“My sentiments exactly. I don’t think they would do it willingly though. We trust them.”

“I agree…”

Suddenly, Anakin gasped. “…Fives…” He whispered.

“What?”

“Do you remember when Fives tried to assassinate the Chancellor? Palpatine told us that’s what happened, and because of how crazy Fives was acting, we believed him. But what if that was a lie too? Fives said he was evil, right? Well, he was right about that. What if he was right about the chips too? The ones used to control the clones. If they all have one… maybe that’s why they attacked the Temple. Maybe the Chancellor was controlling them the whole time.”

“Anakin… I think you’re right. We need to figure out how he did it. And how to stop it.”

“Oh, and don’t forget, we need to prepare for the attack and get Padme and the younglings to safety.”

\---

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I care for you deeply, Anakin. I know I haven’t been good at showing it, but I do.”

“I love you.”

“I…” Obi-Wan sighed, half in regret and half in acceptance. “I love you too.” _Makes my heart do the thing every time._

\---

Anakin walked into the hanger where the confused younglings of the Temple were once again gathered and waiting. “Younglings! The Temple is in danger. We are going to be attacked. We don’t know by who, or exactly when, but it will be sometime tonight.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “We’re going to get you all away, to make sure you stay safe. Anakin will do this, while I gather any Jedi still on Coruscant I can find to help us protect our home. We promise, you will all be okay.”

“Follow me. Come on, onto the ship.” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “Still no reply from Rex and ‘Soka?”

“Nothing.”

“Damn it.”

\---

“Padme!”

“Anakin! Where have you been?”

“I spent the morning with Obi-Wan. Padme, somethings happening. I need to get you safe, away from here. I’ll explain everything on the way.”

\---

“General Plo Koon has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Wolffe reported.

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested.

“Actually, Master, I think you should do it. I have something important that I need to finish doing.” Anakin began to leave the room. “By the way, Palpatine is the Sith Lord.” He said as he left. “And he’s controlling the clones, so be careful if you’re going to be around any!”

\---

“Skywalker, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it? We are in a hurry. We need to get Padme and the younglings somewhere safe.”

“What? What do you mean ‘somewhere safe’? And why Padme?”

Anakin sighed. “She’s my wife and she’s pregnant with my child.”

Master Windu stared at him in shock. _Okay, but why are you so surprised?_

“I really don’t have time for this. I have to talk to Rex, and get the younglings onboard the ship. What is it you needed to talk about?”

“We will discuss what you just said later. But for now… you said the Chancellor is a Sith Lord?”

“Yes. The one we have been looking for. He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side.” _Wow. How many times have I said that now? Four? Five? Fuck’s sake._

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need help if you are going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair.”

_Every time._ “Oh, I didn’t mean myself, Master. I need to protect Padme and the younglings. I just meant you need several more Jedi than the three that you’re planning on bringing with you.” _Ha! And he always looks surprised when I say that part. Yeah, I know you._

“Huh. Alright, I suppose that makes sense.” Master Windu turned around, beginning to leave, before turning back. “Skywalker. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust.” He left.

Anakin smiled. _I hope you live long enough for us both to know what that’s like._

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.” _Suuuuure._

\---

The younglings gathered at the viewport of Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker’s stolen ship. The oldest ones held the youngest in their arms. There were roughly two hundred of them, all huddled together, watching as their home was attacked. As some of their Masters and Knights and Padawans fought the attackers, defended their home. Master Plo Koon, former Padawan Ahsoka, and former Captain Rex stood with them. They comforted whoever they could, took care of them. This might have to be their new family. This may be the end of their Temple.

\---

“Obi-Wan!”

“Anakin! Padme!” Obi-Wan ran at full speed towards the couple, only slowing down as he got closer, not wanting to collide with Padme and risk hurting the babies. He hugged them close. “You’re both okay…”

“We’re alright, Master. Did you find out anything about the clones?”

“Yes, I did. But I think it’s best if we discuss it on the ship. Rex and Ahsoka are waiting for us?”

“Yes. Oh, and the Separatists are taken care of.”

“Good, one less problem.”

“Master… Darth Sidious.”

“What about him?”

“We should check on Master Windu. See if he was successful.”

\---

“…Dead, Master Windu is.” Master Yoda informed them gravely. _No…_

“Obi-Wan…”

“Anakin, his death may be something we can prevent. If we can make sure the rest of our plans succeed, we can help him ourselves.” At Anakin’s nod, he turned to Master Yoda. “We need your help with something.”

\---

“Curious, this is. Seen this before, I have. Help you, I will.” _Is it bad I’ve gotten used to the déjà vu? Is that normal in situations like this?_

“Right, well… then let’s start from the beginning. Anakin?”

\---

“At first I thought it was my own Fall that I was meant to prevent. But then it happened again. I didn’t Fall on the fourth day, but I woke up again to the same morning yesterday. Well, my yesterday. The fifth day, I thought the Temple being attacked and the younglings being killed was what I needed to prevent. But then the second I fell asleep, it began again. Today, we learned some things about the clones.”

“Learned, what have you?”

“The clones all have chips that allow the Chancellor to control them. We looked through the contents of one of the clones who died at the battle in the Temple. There is something called Order 66, and it was carried out today. It’s an order to kill all of the Jedi.”

“The only clones that don’t have it are those in the 501st, probably because Darth Sidious had assumed his plans would work and Anakin would join him. They were meant to help him, not kill him.” Obi-Wan added. _Aw, thank you, love. If anyone knows how much I hate explaining things repeatedly, it’s you._

“That’s why we tracked down as many of them as we could, and brought them here. They’re taking care of the younglings right now.”

Rex and Ahsoka stared at them in disbelief, their jaws hanging.

“Close your mouth, Snips. It’s rude to stare.” Anakin smirked. Ahsoka did, straightening and giving him an unimpressed stare. _Aw, she’s so grown up. My little Soka._

“Know what you have to do, do you?”

“Yes, Master. Everything else has to happen the same as today. But I will stop Order 66, keep Master Windu alive, and kill Darth Sidious.” Anakin felt Obi-Wan grab his hand, and looked over to see him smiling in support. _We got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes i know the 501st actually did have Order 66 but when i wrote this i had only just begun watching the clone wars so i didn't know that yet and i need some clones there to take care of the younglings (because i mean really that's 200 whole children of varying ages from as young as like 1-3 to as old as like 10-13 ish you can't expect just rex and ahsoka and plo and padme to care for them while everyone else is off also doing other stuff to save the galaxy) plus i think the visual image of a bunch of clone soldiers attempting to care for cute little baby jedi is really funny they'd be so out of their element it'd be adorable !!!


	7. Countdown

Anakin gasped. Then, he smiled. _Day Seven. I know exactly what I need to do._

\---

“The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign.” Anakin said. “But I don’t want to. The Council has always made up their own minds about who to send on missions.”

The Council all looked at Anakin in approval.

Master Windu gave him the considering look.

“Yes, this decision is ours to make.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed.

“A Master is needed, with more experience.” Yoda stated.

“Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi… Master Kenobi.” Master Windu decided. _No._

“I concur. Master Kenobi should go.” Master Mundi said. All the Jedi agreed.

“Actually…” Anakin began. Everyone turned to him, confused. “I think Master Plo Koon should go.” Surprise was once again quite obvious on everyone’s faces. “He’s already in the system. Obi-Wan only just returned from a mission, but Master Plo has been resting for some time now. Plus, it will be more difficult for Grievous to fight him, as they are not regular opponents. He knows Obi-Wan’s style and tactics too well.”

The Council considered this, murmuring, and nodding their heads occasionally. Obi-Wan himself gave Anakin a strange look. Anakin only smiled at him. _This time, I’m happy to explain it all over again._ Master Windu addressed the room. “Very well. Master Plo will be sent instead.”

\---

“I feel I should explain myself, Master.”

“Oh, I agree.” Obi-Wan said. _Ah, yes, there it is. The Look._

“While everything I said was true, I will admit I had an ulterior motive. I need your help.”

“…With what?”

\---

“So you mean to tell me you’ve been caught in a time loop? And this is the seventh day you have lived that is exactly the same?”

“Well, no. Not exactly the same. A few things don’t seem to change no matter what I do. I thought the Force was trying to prevent me from Falling. But then I woke up on the fifth day. I hadn’t Fallen on the fourth, so it had to be something else. You and I figured out that the only things that happen every day are the attack on the Temple and the reveal of the Sith Lord.”

“Hmm. So what did we do?”

“We prevented the deaths of the younglings, and got Padme somewhere safe. We called in Rex and Ahsoka for help with taking care of them on the ship we stole. Master Plo Koon was there too.”

“And what about the Temple?”

“You rounded up whoever you could and defended it. It didn’t end in the best shape, but it was mostly okay.”

They didn’t need go to the Archives, so they went to Obi-Wan’s quarters again. Obi-Wan walked in, Anakin trailing after him. “Alright, and what were you doing the whole time.”

“I was on Mustafar, ending the Separatists. Also something that happens every day.”

“Okay… so if everything was fine, why are you living the day again.”

“Because yesterday we found out something. The reason the clones betray us.”

“They what?”

“The attack on the Temple. It was by an army of clones.”

“…Holy fucking shit.”

“My sentiments exactly. They didn’t do it willingly though. We trust them, and we’re right to.”

“So, why would they attack us then?”

“Because of what Fives said.”

“What?”

“Do you remember when Fives tried to assassinate the Chancellor? Palpatine told us that’s what happened, and because of how crazy Fives was acting, we believed him. That was a lie. Fives said he was evil, and he was right about that. He was right about the chips too, the ones used to control the clones. They all have one, that’s why they attacked the Temple. The Chancellor was controlling them the whole time.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, understanding showing on his face. “Anakin… We need to figure out how to stop it.”

“Yes. I think I have some ideas for that. Oh, don’t forget, we also need to prepare for the attack and get Padme and the younglings to safety. And… we need to kill Darth Sidious.”

\---

“You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I care for you deeply, Anakin. I know I haven’t been good at showing it, but I do.”

“I love you.”

“I…” Obi-Wan sighed. “I love you too.” _I’m so glad I got to live this moment more than just once._

\---

“Younglings! The Temple is in danger. We are going to be attacked. We don’t know by who, or exactly when, but it will be sometime tonight. We need to get you all somewhere safe. I will do this, while Master Kenobi gathers any Jedi currently not off world to help us protect our home. We promise, you will all be okay. Follow me. Come on, onto the ship.” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “Rex and ‘Soka?”

“No reply yet.”

“Of course not.”

\---

“Padme!”

“Anakin! Where have you been?”

“I spent the morning with Obi-Wan. Padme, there’s so much that’s about to go down, hopefully for the last time, so I need to get you somewhere safe. I’ll explain everything on the way.”

\---

“General Plo Koon has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.” Commander Wolffe reported.

“Thank you, Commander. Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions.” Master Windu requested. _You are not going to die this time. We do this together._

“Actually, Master, I think we should both do it. But give me some time first. I have something important that I need to finish doing.” Anakin began to leave the room, not waiting for a response. “By the way, Palpatine is the Sith Lord, just thought you all should know that… just in case.” He said as he left. “And he’s controlling the clones, so be careful if you’re going to be around any!”

\---

“Skywalker, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay, but make it quick. We are in a hurry. We need to get Padme and the younglings somewhere safe, and then come back to face Sidious with you.”

“What? What do you mean ‘somewhere safe’? And why Padme?”

Anakin smiled. “She’s my wife and she’s pregnant with my child.”

Master Windu stared at him in shock. _Oh, come on. I know all of you suspected._

“Seriously, this needs to be quick, I really don’t have time for this. I have a lot to do. What did you need to talk about?”

“We will discuss what you just said later. But for now… you said the Chancellor is a Sith Lord?”

Anakin gave Master Windu a wry smile. “Yes. The one we have been looking for. He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side. He told me so himself.” _Well, sort of._

“Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

“Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need help if you are going to arrest him.”

“For your own good, stay out of this affair.”

 _Every time. But this time…_ “Master, you’ll need my help. Obi-Wan’s as well. Hell, I would get Master Yoda to come with us if I could but he’s off world. Look, we need to protect the younglings from the attack on the Temple. Rex, Ahsoka, and Master Plo Koon are on their way here to do that. I need to go get rid of the Separatists. You need several more Jedi than the three that you’re planning on bringing with you. Help Obi-Wan defend the Temple, and then wait for me and possibly Master Yoda to get back. The four of us are the most powerful ones here in our own ways and you know it. No mistakes this time. We do this together.”

\---

“You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.” _You won’t win this time._

\---

The younglings gathered at the viewport of Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker’s stolen ship. The oldest ones held the youngest in their arms. There were roughly two hundred of them, all huddled together, watching as their home was attacked. As some of their Masters and Knights and Padawans fought the attackers, defended their home. Master Plo Koon, former Padawan Ahsoka, and former Captain Rex stood with them. They comforted whoever they could, took care of them. 

This might have to be their new family. This may be the end of their Temple. That much they knew was true, considering the state of things. But one thing was for sure. This would not be the end of the Jedi. Kenobi, Skywalker, and the others had promised them. And somehow, they knew this promise was going to be kept.

\---

“Obi-Wan!”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan ran at full speed towards him, not slowing down as he got closer, as Padme wasn’t there this time, having been sent onto the ship with the younglings, the 501st, and Bail and Breha Organa. He hugged Anakin close. “You’re okay…”

“I’m alright, Master. Where’s Master Windu? And has Master Yoda arrived yet?”

“Right here, Skywalker.” A voice to his right said. Master Windu. “Now what’s this genius plan of yours?”

“Right. Darth Sidious didn’t execute Order 66 until after you died. So—"

“After I what?!”

“Shh, listen. That’s not important, because you’re not going to die this time.”

“This time?!”

“Look, I’ll explain everything on the way there.”

\---

“…You’re shitting me.”

“No, we’re really not.” Obi-Wan insisted.

“Yes, you are. You have to be! Time loops? Me dying six times? The clones betraying us? It can’t be true.”

“It is true, I am afraid.” Master Yoda’s voice suddenly joined them.

“Ah, you’ve arrived. Good. We can go up to see the Chancellor then.” Anakin smiled.

Master Windu looked at them all in disbelief, before giving up and going along with it.

\---

“You are under arrest, My Lord.”

\---

“Anakin help me! The Jedi—”

“Fuck you!”

The Force overwhelmed them all for a moment. The Dark presence that had clouded them all for so long… was gone.

Anakin stared at Darth Sidious’ headless body. He looked up, meeting the eyes of Obi-Wan. “We did it.”

“Dear one, you did it.” Obi-Wan smiled proudly. “He’s gone from our lives, forever. We’re all free.”

Master Windu and Master Yoda joined them. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. I think we’ve all spent more than enough time around this disease…”

“Round up the Jedi, we must. Inform the galaxy of what has happened, we shall.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look. Anakin turned back to the Masters. “…I think I have an idea as to how we can do that.”

\---

“The Chancellor was a Sith Lord.” Anakin blurted. He was getting tired of Bail’s rambling and vague explanations to the build-up of this situation. 

Padme shot him an exasperated look, fondness hidden in it. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes next to him, smiling. Master Windu sighed, hiding his own smile. Master Yoda simply gave him an amused glance. Ahsoka and Rex tried to hide their snickering, and failed miserably.

Bail gave him a stern look, the only one not as close to Anakin, and therefore not as used to his antics.

Anakin merely shrugged. “It needed to be said.” And it did. Despite the fact that the Senate was now in a state of chaos and confusion, they needed to know the truth. No more sugarcoating, no more fudging the truth, no more lies of any kind.

\---

“All things considered, I think that went fairly well.”

Anakin’s family, _my family_ , looked at him as if he had grown two extra heads.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He turned to the other two Jedi Masters. “We all know that did not go ‘fairly well’.” An indignant squawk came from Anakin’s direction. “However, Anakin was most definitely right about one thing… No more secrets and lies. Not unless they’re absolutely necessary, such as for the purpose of safety. Palpatine’s manipulation got us into this mess. We do not need anything remotely resembling a repeat of it.”

On this, everyone agreed.

\---

“And so, your mom gave birth to you two gremlins. Your Papa officially joined our relationship. Your Uncle Mace became the Grand Master of the Temple. Master Yoda stepped down, still living there, and training the younglings, but with less weight on his shoulders. After all, Uncle Mace deserved the promotion. And he was more than ready and capable of handling it. He, with the help of some others, including yours truly, taught the Jedi how to balance the Light and the Dark within them. Your Uncle Bail became the new Chancellor, and immediately gave up the emergency powers that Darth Sidious had gained. He didn’t want all that power, but he was a good man, and a good leader. We needed him. Aunt Ahsoka and Uncle Rex and their friends joined up with Uncle Cody and some of the other clones, and traveled the whole galaxy! And we moved here. To the lake house where your mother and I got married. And where we had the Queen of Naboo, and Chancellor Organa, make sure our marriage to your Papa was official. And where your sister was born. This is a very special place to us all. Now, you gremlins know that sometimes we still go visit Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, and someday soon, when you two and Lily are old enough, we’ll bring you with us! And we can go visit Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru on Tatooine! And Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha on Alderaan! Maybe we can even join Auntie ‘Soka and her band of merry men and women on one of their adventures! But for now… go to sleep. Tomorrow, I’ll tell you another story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm not 100% sure about the ending, just because i feel like i could've written more and made it a whole separate chapter but otherwise i like it and think i might just leave it as it is. also sorry if the killing sidious scene seemed rushed, i just figured after seven whole days of being put through his bullshit and knowing it, anakin would be so done and just kinda *violently swings lightsaber and chops off pruneface's head*
> 
> AAAHHH YOU GUYS IT'S FINISHED !!! THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTING AND GIVING KUDOS !!! THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETELY FINISHED STORY (i know i finished part one of my rewrite the stars series already but that was one part of a bigger story this was was its own whole story) AND I'M SO PROUD OF IT
> 
> I HOPE Y'ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND HOW YOU'RE FEELING BC I LOVE TALKING TO Y'ALL
> 
> anyway, until next time... byeee !!! oh and for those who are following rewrite the stars, i'm posting another (somehow even longer) chapter within the next few hours (so depending on when you read this it may already be up) so stay tuned for that too !!


End file.
